Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! Sugar Time
is the third season of the [http://prettycure.wikia.com/wiki/Yes!_Pretty_Cure_5 Yes! Pretty Cure 5 seasons], created by Yousei A. Sina. Plot ~soon~ Characters Cures * The cheerful but sometimes clumsy leader of the Pretty Cures. She has a strong and kind heart. Nozomi is maybe not the smartest of the team but loveliest. Her alter ego is the Pretty Cure of Hope. She has powers related to starlight. * Rin is Nozomi's best friend since childhood. She acts more mature than Nozomi and sometimes calls the way she acts childish. Due to being an elder sister, Rin is very responsible. Her alter ego is the Pretty Cure of Passion. She has the powers related to fire. * Urara is a kind and cheerful young actress. She currently attends to L'École des Cinq Lumières. She is known very well due to her status as idol. Since this year, Urara is called the Princess of Akarui. Her alter ego is , the Pretty Cure of effervescence. She has the powers related to light. * Komachi is a shy but kinda young girl, and Karen's best friend. She is an aspiring author and worte one or two books in the last two years. Her family owns a traditional Japanese sweets shop. Her alter ego is the Pretty Cure of tranquility. She has the powers related to plants * Karen is the oldest member of the team. She has a great popularity and strong outward personality. Karen's best friend in Komachi. Her alter ego is , the Pretty Cure of Intelligence. She has the powers related to water. * A very good friend of the Pretty Cures and Coco and Natts. She is actually a little creature from Palmier Kingdom, called . Kurumi has the power of the blue rose and can transform into . * Sora is a really kind young, first year student of L'École des Cinq Lumières. She is very shy but a good friend. Sora loves reading and is good at telling stories. Also, she is very smart and is said to be one of the best students of her grade. Her alter ego is the Pretty Cure of innocence. She has the powers related to the sky. * Hinata is a pretty hyper active student of L'École des Cinq Lumières. She is smiling almost all the time and it's not easy to make her sad or angry. Hinata usually speaks before she thinks. Therefore she sometimes sound harsh. Her alter ego is the Pretty Cure of the stars. She has the powers related to thunder. * Miou apprears to be cold and rejecting. But she actually is a completely different person. Miou really likes to help others and is really kind. She is pretty good at cooking especially in making desserts. Her alter ego is the Pretty Cure of the moon. She has the powers related to wind. Mascots * Coco is one of the two kings of Palmier Kingdom. He is a tanuki-like creature and ends his sentences with "~coco". He also has the power to transform into human. As human, his name is and works as a teacher at L'École des Cinq Lumières. * Natts is one of the two kings of Palmier Kingdom. He is a brown squirrel-like creature and ends his sentences with "~natsu". He also has the power to transfrom into human. As human, his name is and he owns the Natts House. * Syrup is a bird-like creature from the Cure Rose Garden. He ends all his sentences with "~ropu". He has the power to transform into human. As human, his name is . * Mailpo is a pink mailbox, that works together with Syrup. * Sugary is a little cat-like creature from the Island of the sweet river. She ends all her sentences with "~shuga". She has the power to transfrom into human. As human, her name is . Locations *'L'École des Cinq Lumières' - The school, Urara, Sora, Hinata and Miou attend to. *'Palmier Kingdom' - Coco and Nuts' original place of residence. *'Island of the Sweet River' - Sugary's homeworld. *'L'École des Sept Couleurs de l'Arc-en-ciel' - The school, Karen, Komachi, Rin, Nozomi and Kurumi currently attend to. Items *'Kibou Brooch' Gallery NewDream.png|Cure Dream's new appearance Category:User:FairySina Category:FairySina Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! related series Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5! related series Category:Fan Series